Icarus 2
Boy: It seems you CAN break your fall with an impact dial. Furling his wings settling them tight to his back once more the boy looks around noticing the two gape mouthed big guys aswell as the K.O.'d man below him. Scratching the back of his head with his right hand he smiles awkwardly at the two men before him, both of which have now regained their composure and seem mad as they start menacinly crossing the gap between them and him. Boy: Hey listen im sorry about that you see I was on this..... The boys sentance is cut off as Big guy 1 throws a right hook. The boy simply leans back to avoid the punch, continuing to lean back he shifts his weight onto his hands propelling him into a back hand spring in which he traps the Big guys arm and flips him into the air. Boy: Ship and then i got lost so i started flying and... Pushing up off his hands he slams the Big guy atop Slither just as he was regaining consciousness knocking him out once more. Boy: then I fell and kinda landed here and.... Big guy 1 cuts the boy off once again... Big Guy 1: Kobarabarabahaahaaa! You think that was enough to take me out? Kobarabarabahaahaaa! A pipsqueak like you??? Boy: WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME? IM TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!! Big Guy 2: Koborabarabahaahaaa! We dont care where you came from Kid, you attacked our boss so we are going to beat you down! Boy: FINE IL JUST BEAT BOTH OF YOU UP! Cracking his knuckles the boy blurs with speed ending up above Big Guy 2 mid flip catching him in the shoulder with the armored greave of his right shin before shifting to the side hitting him in the left hip and the right side of his face in a blurring scissor kick. The impact knocking the Big Guy off his feet and causing him to land hard on his side while the boy once again lands on his hands before rolling to his feet. Boy: Just stay down! Hearing Big Guy one move again the boy spins, narrowly avoiding another punch before simply kicking the mans legs out from under him sending him crashing into Big Guy 2 taking both off the back edge of the Lighthouse. Rolling his shoulders and proceeding to stretch his arms and legs the boy takes the crown from Slither placing it atop his own head before picking up both Slither and his own bag carrying both one handed as the sound of clashing swords is heard from below..... ---- At the lighthouse's entrance, Avery and the Unnamed Male continued to press the blade of their respective sword into the blade of the other's sword in hopes of overpowering the other. However, it wasn't long before the sheer unproductivity of their test of strength bored them into abandoning their clash and then immediately putting some distance between each other. Avery Slither: It would appear that we are equally matched in terms of strength, but I wonder if you can measure up to my speed! Without waiting for a response from the Unnamed Male, Avery began to repeat a pair of small steps. Over and over again, Avery slightly moved to the left and then slightly moved to the right. Bit by bit, Avery sped up her steps. And as she did so, the Unnamed Male's sight of Avery gradually started to deform into a blur. It wasn't long before the Unnamed Male became incapable of recognizing as anything but abrupt shifts in the wind's direction. The Unnamed Male couldn't actually see Avery, but he could see the effects her rapid movement was having on the air around her. Avery Slither: Let's see how you handle my Ryouwotoru! (Kanji: 涼をとる; English: To Enjoy the Cool Breeze!) With a '''VERY' smug grin on her face, Avery burst into a sprint towards the Unnamed Male. From the viewpoint Unnamed Male, the wind picked up out of nowhere and then proceeded to rush towards him with all of the ferocity of a rapidly flowing river. Without so much as a single blink, the Unnamed Male quickly stepped into a lunge that carried him right into the very heart of the windstorm. The Unnamed Male then waste no time in thrusting the blade of his rapier towards his immediate left. '' Shortly after the Unnamed Male's thrust, he smiled to himself as the tell-tale clang of a clash of blades reached his ears. Avery seemingly materialized amidst the fierce gales of the windstorm with her the edge of her katana's blade pressing against the very tip of the Unnamed Male's rapier. Avery Slither: And here I was thinking that you were failing to keep up with me... Unnamed Male: You're good. Avery Slither: Oho? So you're finally- Unnamed Male: But I'm better. It was then that the Unnamed Male suddenly retracted his rapier, causing Avery to trip forward as he did so. Avery probably could have caught herself in the middle of her trip, if the presence of the windstorm hadn't resulted in her trip being accelerated beyond her control. With a casual swipe of his rapier, the Unnamed Male cut Avery down as she tripped into his range and then onto the ground. The Unnamed Male then brought an end to the windstorm with downward swing that also managed to free the blade of his rapier from Avery's blood. Big Guy 3: You son of a- Was all Big Guy 3 managed to say before the Unnamed Male was upon him. Big Guy 3 raised one of his sizable fists overhead in preparation for a mighty haymaker, but found himself with a diagonal tear in his chest before he could even THINK of throwing the haymaker. The Unnamed Male then turned his attention towards the lighthouse. With a glower, he strode towards the lighthouse's entrance. But right before the Unnamed Male entered, a lone voice called out to him. Avery Slither: Please...don't...kill Unnamed Male: ...fine. And with that, the Unnamed Male made his way into the lighthouse. Intent on dealing with ANY and ALL intruders. Previous Category:Icarus Pirates Category:Masterreaper Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Rukiryo Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Marcus Junior Category:Wolfdragon Rex Category:Stories